Cloud and Tifa 101
by cloudlover2989
Summary: This is my frist story and i kind of rushed it so please leave a review but not to harsh. Cloud and Tifa meet up after a while of being apart and share some sercrets Lemon


Disclaimer: I do not own any final fantasy characters. The story is written by teli2989

**Warning:** This story does contain sexual content if you could be offended by this please do not read.

This story is rated M

This is my first story I will post I hope you enjoy and please review and let me know what you think.

Summary: this story is about Tifa and Cloud meeting back up after awhile and telling each other there feelings.

Cloud and Tifa 101

"I've had a long day." I said as I stretched my arms out to the mid day sky.

I was walking back home from section 7 to my apartment. I closed my beautiful brownish red eyes as the cool breeze brushed against my soft pale fresh. Then suddenly I ran right into this asshole's back, why the fuck was he in my way anyway and how could this get any worse I thought to myself. When I opened my eyes the first thing I saw was a navy blue sleeveless sweater, was it …. No it couldn't be, I thought to myself until I looked into his mako blue eyes.

"cloud!" I said, not truly believing my eyes.

"Tifa?" cloud said back to me, as if he was surprised to see me, which he was "how have you been tifa?" He asked as if he didn't already know what I was going to say.

"I'm fine." I replied, but what I really wanted to say was I've missed you so much Cloud.

How could I ever tell him my true feelings even though I've longed to for so long, but when Aeris butted her self in, it messed me all up.

"Well, tifa!" Cloud said, most likely to interrupt my train of thought.

"Yeah" I replied back, his eyes looked as if they have had something to ask or say to me.

"You need a ride home."

WOW I thought to myself he really had something to ask I don't know why I always do that to myself. "Yeah actually I do."

"My motorcycle is over there."

The whole ride home I just thought to myself the more time I can spend with him the better.

Finally I'm home I thought to myself.

"Tifa?" I turned around sharply.

"You can stay as long as you want Cloud!" The way I said it made it seem as if I didn't want him to stay, but that wasn't the case.

I've been hiding my emotions from him ever since I was a kid, but when I tried to tell him how I felt that damn Aries came, don't get me wrong we were like sister's but the selfish side of me of me was glad she was gone, but there was no way I would tell him how I felt.

"Cloud you can take a shower while I cook dinner your clothes are in the guess room o.k."

"Alright, hey what's for dinner?"

"Lasagna"

Cloud started up the stairs then suddenly he stopped. "Tifa" I turned around to look. "Thanks a lot"

"your welcome…" that's the first time Cloud ever said thank you to me for anything, out of the 23 years of my life never.

It was about an hour later and I was looking out the window at the sunset as the lasagna settled. I heard Cloud coming down the steps so I turned around. Cloud was wearing black sweat pants and a white tank top. I glanced at his well-toned arms just a glance of him always made me tingle inside. We sat down at the dinner table and begin to eat occasionally we would catch each other's eye.

"Hey cloud" I finally broke the silence.

"Yeah what is it Tifa?"

" What exactly were you thanking me for?" I didn't really want to ask but it was just bothering me so much I couldn't help it.

Cloud paused for a moment staring at the sauce on his plate. "Well, I was thanking you because you treat me good and you take care of me, you're a real good friend."

"Thanks" on the outside I showed blank emotions, but on the inside I was so mad.

How could I just be a friend, I've known him for how long and I'm not even a best friend. I got up from the table and put my dishes in the dishwasher. "Cloud I'm going to take a shower."

"Tifa?" Cloud sat in the chair confused thinking about what he had did to piss me off so. "OH SHIT!" Cloud slapped hi self on the forehead "I called her just my friend" Cloud begin to yell, "Tifa, I didn't " he stopped he figured that I couldn't hear him. Cloud sat and thought to him self. I love this woman so much and yet I can't even man up enough to tell her so… but to nights the night I can do it.

Chapter four: Confessions of love

Cloud walked up the stairs slowly trying to figure out what he was going to say to her he knock on the door and opened it slow. I heard him knock on the door so I turned the hot shower water off and rapped a pink towel around my body.

"Cloud, what's wrong?"

"We just need to talk" Cloud was trying not to look at my body; he was almost breaking his neck trying to look away from me.

"O.k. we'll talk after I get dressed. So I took my pj's and went onto the bathroom, I was comfortable around him so I just threw on a black 3x tee shirt nice panties and a bra. I looked at Cloud before I went back out and I thought to myself what better time to tell him how I feel than now. I walked back to the bed and sat down next to him.

"Cloud I have to tell you something too."

"Tifa."

Before Cloud could say anything else I kissed him so soft so passionately that he could fell everything I wanted to say like how much I loved him, and how much I wanted him to be with me, at first he was shocked at what I had done then he pulled me closer to him and kissed me back.

I slowly rubbed my hand up his chest and pulled his white tank off, his chest and stomach was so ripped it just turned me on more. The next thing I know Cloud had flipped me on my back. He unhooked my black lace bra; I guessed he never realized how big my breast were because when he saw them his eyes widened like a kid in a candy story. He begin to rub his hand on my soft flushed skin, then he begin to slowly and gently sunk on my pink nipples, I let out soft moans of pleasure, no one had ever made me feel the way he did inside and out.

I could feel clouds member get stiff between my thighs, I had never realized how big cloud was which made me wet and hot all over. (I mean looking at his slender toned body you of never guessed so.) He lightly kissed and nibbled my neck. I pulled down on his black sweat pants and boxers then I begin to rub his man hood slow and easy I could tell he wanted this to be perfect so I didn't want to rush him. He moaned it was so sexy it almost made me cum. Cloud slowly pulled down my lace panties and begin to message my womanhood with his fingers. I trembled with excitement. He stuck the head of his manhood inside me then he stopped. I wanted to ask him what was wrong but then he beat me to the punch.

"Are you sure Tifa?"

"Yes I've saved my self for you Cloud." He looked surprised to hear me say that.

"Tifa I really do love you," he whispered as he slowly penetrated me.

My moans of pain and anguish turned to moans of pleasure. I couldn't believe I've waited so long for this moment with him nothing could ruin this not even Aries. He begin to move faster with in me it took me a minuet to realized but cloud had saved his self for me also this man truly respected me and loved me. Cloud and me both begin to climax it was like nothing I have ever felt before. He waited for a while before he decided to remove him self from inside me, when he did he rolled over on the bed beside me and kissed me on the forehead.

"I love you Tifa"

"I love you to cloud, but let me ask you something, were you a virgin before just now?"

Cloud blushed a little. "Actually I was. I was saving my self for you too. Now let me ask you a question."

"Yeah, what is it?"

Cloud reached into the pocket of his sweatpants and pulled out a black velvet box and then he opened it, it was a sterling silver black diamond ring not to big not to small it was just right for me

"Tifa will you marry me?" I paused for a moment I knew what I was going to say but I was in shock

"Of course I will cloud I will!" I jumped on him and kiss him we just layed with each other embracing each other's love until we fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
